The use of mobile phones, and in particular, smart phones, has increased markedly. Unlike traditional mobile phones, smart phones provide enhanced data management and processing capabilities. For example, smart phones are capable of: connecting to the Internet, presenting image files, running videos, streaming media, opening and editing documents, files and presentations, and downloading and installing numerous types of applications to run on the smartphone.
Increasingly smart phones are being used by students and young family members who have virtually unlimited access to the above-described functionality, some of which are very data intensive. Lack of experience in using and paying for telecommunications services, coupled with heavy data usage may lead to a large voice/data bill at the end of the billing cycle sometimes called “bill shock.” This is especially so with the rising popularity of streaming media, text messaging and the proliferation of numerous applications “Apps” that can be purchased for a relatively low price (or provided free of charge) and downloaded directly to a smart phone.
In addition to the freedom to access and download vast amounts of data with a smart phone, the growing popularity of smart phones is increasing the use of these devices by younger generations (e.g., school age users). Rather than waiting for breaks between classes to communicate, students have the ability to communicate anytime and anywhere (including while in classes). With the rising popularity of text messaging, data usage by younger uses continues to escalate as well as the ability to access multimedia while in class. Another problem with smart phone use by students is the unlimited ability of students to access and obtain information during class when they shouldn't, such as, for example, when taking a test. Additionally, younger users of mobile devices have increasingly utilized voice and data features late into the evening hours, which can have a negative impact on the amount of sleep they obtain.
In addition to the many voice and data features listed above, smart phones are capable of providing for other functionality relating to location finding. For example, smartphones are capable of locating the device so as to provide a current location and directions for the user of the device. As students increasingly face a range of personal safety issues, it is contemplated that the location finding technology can be utilized in a number of ways to enhance security for the student.